


Tied with a Pink Ribbon

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Tsumugi tries her hand at making chocolates for Valentine's! Of course all gifts must be wrapped with a beautiful ribbon.But who will be the recipient of these chocolates?
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi & Oogami Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tied with a Pink Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

Any middle school girl knew what led up to February 14th; lots of research, late nights, and anxiety. Many were confident in their skills, knowing the right amount of cream to add or the perfect shade of pink paper to use. Valentine’s Day was a big deal. Tsumugi didn’t pay too much attention to the holiday. Sure she had her share of crushes, but she would much rather give chocolates to her friends instead. 

“What are you doing this year Tsumugi?”

“I was hoping to try my luck with handmade chocolates!” She smiled at her friends, who nodded in agreeance. 

“Handmade chocolates are the best, but they are hard to make.”

“I think you’re just impatient with the cooking process Chi.”

The girl’s laughter filled the street. Store fronts were covered in pinks and reds from top to bottom. Hearts were a staple and any store that didn’t have at least one seemed left out. Tsumugi loved seeing the town decorated like this, pink was her favorite color after all. The smell of chocolate and other baked goods lingered in the air.

“Let’s check this store out next!” 

Tsumugi saw the giant display of pre-made chocolates, all placed in themed boxes and wrapped in decorative paper and ribbon. She wanted her chocolates to look as pretty as those when she was done with them. Her friends looked through the display, picking which they would like to purchase. She smiled, loving how excited her friends were for the holiday. She noticed the stand with chocolate bars and decided to take a peek. There were so many varieties to pick from; anything from milk to white to variations of dark. They even had spicy chocolate! 

“Are you making chocolates for your dad this year?” Her friend came up behind her.

“Of course! I couldn’t leave him out!” She laughed thinking about how happy he would be. 

“Anyone else?”

Tsumugi thought for a moment.

“Well...my dad just hired someone at the office.” She paused. “He’s really nice and comes over for dinner sometimes.” 

Her friend giggled and engulfed her in a hug. 

“Little Tsumugi is growing up so fast! What’s his name?”

“Oogami-san.” Tsumugi laughed as her cheeks started to grow hot. 

Once her friend released her she went to pick the chocolate. She knew her dad was a fan of dark chocolate, but she didn’t know what Oogami-san’s favorite was. She could play it safe and go with milk, but what if he was the type that liked spicy? She scrunched her nose, looking at the two bars in her hand. Her friend could see the dilemma written on her face and pointed at the milk bar. 

“It’s better to play it safe, right?”

\---

Tsumugi pulled all the bowls she needed from the cabinets, the spoons and whisks from the drawers, and tied her apron. She placed her hands on her hips, looking at the recipes in front of her.

“Alright! Let’s get to it!”

She started out simple, going for a plain chocolate in the shape of a heart. She placed some of the dark chocolate in a bowl and started the melting process. She was careful to stir as the chocolate began to melt, not wanting it to burn. She added the cream once most of the larger clumps became liquid and mixed. She would definitely be getting her workout today. 

“What are you making Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi turned at the sound of her name to see her father entering the kitchen.

“Dad! You can’t come in here right now.” She stood in front of the stove, doing her best to conceal the bowl. 

“My apologies! If you need any help I’ll be in the other room.” He covered his eyes and backed out of the kitchen.

She breathed a sigh of relief, bringing her attention back to the bowl. She was determined to do this on her own, but it was good to know her dad was willing to help if she needed it.

\--

Her alarm woke her up and she was quick to turn it off. She stretched before finding her slippers and making her way to the kitchen. She prayed with all her heart that some of the chocolates were edible. She opened the fridge and revealed her work. The hearts kept their shape and the truffles stayed spherical. She smiled as she removed the trays and placed them on the counter. Now was the most important and crucial part of the chocolate making process: the taste test. She had made extras of each kind for this purpose and hoped she wouldn’t have to throw both trays out. She started with a dark chocolate, popping it in her mouth and praying. 

Her smile grew as the taste hit her tongue. It was perfect!

One after another she tried chocolates. Some were better than others and she tossed the ones that didn’t make the cut. She was surprised at how tasty the spicy chocolate turned out. (She couldn’t decide on what to make for Oogami-san so she grabbed four different chocolates, including the spicy.) 

She was proud of her work. She checked the clock and noticed she was running low on time. She went back to her room to grab her wrapping supplies. Her goal was to have everything wrapped and ready before lunchtime. She thought it would be nice to surprise her dad and Oogami-san with lunch. 

She wrapped her dad’s box first, picking a paper with little rabbits on it. Inside she placed all the dark chocolates she made and put the lid on top. She marked his name on the tag and set it aside. Oogami-san’s box was a little more difficult. She debated on what to put in, not wanting to give too much but also not too little.

“One of each should be okay.” She said as she arranged the four flavors.

This box was wrapped in plain red paper and a tag placed on top. She stared at it, thinking that something was missing. 

Then it clicked.

She ran back to her room and searched through her supplies, finding a spool of her favorite pink ribbon. She cut a piece off and tied it around the box.

\---

“Surprise!” Tsumugi said as she showed off her work.

Her dad smiled and caught her in a hug.

“I made lunch for us and enough for you too Oogami-san!” She peeked around her dad to see the other man entering the dining area. 

“That’s very sweet. Thank you!” His smile was vibrant.

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and turned to the kitchen to retrieve the final parts of the meal.

Lunch was enjoyable. Tsumugi always enjoyed times like these with her dad. Having Oogami-san with them was a delightful bonus. Her dilemma appeared when lunch was finished. She knew she could give the gift to her dad at any time, but Oogami-san was different. He was cool, level-headed, and always smiling in her presence. She didn’t want to be a bother to him, seeing as she didn’t mean anything to him. Was it okay to give him the chocolates in the first place? What she saw as a kind gesture could be mistaken as rude. What would he say to his friends?

Tsumugi’s head started spinning as she over thought the simple gesture. 

“Tsumugi?” 

She snapped back when she heard her name.

“Oogami-san asked you a question dear.”

“I’m so sorry! I zoned out for a moment.” She gave a curt bow to which he laughed.

“No worries! I just asked if you gave chocolates to anyone today.”

“We didn’t have class today, but I bought some for my friends!” She smiled.

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

She figured it was now or never. She stood from her chair and went into the kitchen, collecting the two boxes from the counter. 

“Since it’s Valentine’s, I made these chocolates for you!” She handed the box with the rabbits to her dad.

“What a lovely surprise! You said they are hand made?”

She nodded her head.

“I put all my love and energy into making them!” 

“I have the best daughter in the world.” 

She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking over to stand in front of Oogami-san. She held the box tied with the pink ribbon behind her as she rocked on her heels.

“I didn’t want to leave you out, so…” She took a breath, before holding the box in front of her. “I made some chocolates for you too.”

Oogami-san was surprised at the gesture, taking him a moment before he reached out and accepted the gift.

“I wasn’t expecting chocolate. Thank you very much!”

“I didn’t know what kind of chocolate you liked so I made an assortment.” She giggled, embarrassment crawling onto her face.

“All chocolate is good chocolate! I will enjoy eating them!” 

His smile was so bright and it put her heart at ease. She was glad that she went with the variety, so he can enjoy a different one each day. Or all at once if he really wanted to. 

“Happy Valentine’s Oogami-san!” She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“I have to study now dad! I’ll clean the dishes later.” 

“Alright sweetie! I’ll just be here talking to Oogami-san.” Her dad’s voice was sweet on the surface, but held a threatening aura underneath.

Oogami-san was rigid with fear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from me remembering that Tsumugi did in fact give Banri chocolates for valentine's and that she still gets embarrassed by it. Tsumugi darling you deserve the world.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000 ♥


End file.
